Nat time
i was playing roblox and want to try games that have less people in it. i was searching forever and i found a game called "Nat time" and was curious and i look at the description. and i decide to click on it. but the description says "its a horror game" and i realized that it was gonna be fun and scary so i play it and then i spawned at a clear grass area with a path and i followed it. PART 1 Dora i was following the path and i saw a scared women with jeans and white torso and brown skin next to a house i walked toward the women and i talked to her and suddenly as i said there is no monster, i was teleported into the house and i saw the same women except that she is sitting on a chair and her name was Dora. i walked toward her and talked to her again. but then when she said "here" i notice i was teleported to her legs and since dora"s legs were too strong but we started talking about the purple eyes. Part 2 the trap after the talk i jumped and i saw some chaos outside but then while i was walking i saw guest666 standing there and when i was going across him he stared at me somehow. then i saw a store. the store was a gold store i went in here and i NicsterV sitting on a chair. and i started talking to him and then after the chat, i got teleported to a strange metal hall and i heard an Xenomorph sound and i got a little scared. and i was invaded with baby xenomorphs spreading all over the place. and i went closer to the xenomorph then i was teleported again too a black hallway with dora with the lantern. Part 3 Face i ignored dora and i walked the hallways and i see symbols that look like japanese writing. and there was a dead person of 1x1x1x1 i kept walking towards the hallway and then i saw the head of the smile guy and when i got closer i saw another smile head but its green. and as i kept walking i saw the bloxwatch eyes and the right was slenderman in a cage. i ran the heck out of him and i was teleported back in the house but i saw 4 people in here. Part 4 the talk as i came to dora i talked to her and then i was putten back onto her legs. and we talked to everyone. Part 5 The Scary doge i started leaving the house and i saw a long path and after i walked to the area, and then i saw a doge with blood all over it. and when i was gonna get close it made noises and cause FREAKY music and it was gonna kill i scream to death and as i escape it, i was at a dead end and i was teleported to a library with a strange black guy with a horror human sitting on a crate. i talked to him and he did me a favor i said yes and i tried to find the escape but i cant find it so i came back to him and i said no and soon as he said "soul aprroved" i was now teleported to the horror human and sitting on her legs and kept tapping and suddenly i got kicked out and then i turn my computer off and after 2 minutes i went back on roblox. and i decided to not play this game. if you wanna play it dont get scared ok link: https://web.roblox.com/games/1154622194/nat-time